


Unsent

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: Don writes letters.





	Unsent

Don writes letters. 

_Charlie, I went to a lecture about that Riemann thing you used to talk about all the time. I have no idea what he said but listening to it felt like home._

_Charlie, a guy on my baseball team has hair like yours, and sometimes I catch him out the corner of my eye and it's like a kick in the gut._

_Charlie, I slept with a guy last night and I called out your name when he was sucking me off. What do you think that's about?_

_Charlie,_

_Charlie,_

_Charlie,_

He finishes few, and sends none.


End file.
